flowerknightfandomcom-20200223-history
The Search for The Ideal Bride
The Marriage Ceremony series of limited edition Equipment such as Marriage Ceremony Ring (祝言の指輪) were introduced. Event Party Currency As the reprint event, earn Bouvardia's Seal Stone / ブバルディアの封印石 from chests in the event stages and and trade them for goods in the Clearing House. Exchange Event Screen The event screen can be accessed from the banner on the Home Screen or the banner in the Special tab for Subjugations. Treasure Rally Ev62-treasure rally.jpg|Treasure Rally ev62-areas.jpg|Areas Tr panel main.png|Centerpiece 1 tr_panel_main2.png|Centerpiece 2 tr_panel_main3.png|Centerpiece 3 tr_panel_main4.png|Centerpiece 4 Earn Ore from event stages and use them to move along lines in the Treasure Rally. Play the Treasure Rally the following way. #Earn Ore from event stages. #Choose an Area (エリア). #Click on Nazuna to spend Ore to roll Nazupon once. She'll reveal a ball with a number on it. #Click on the Progress (進む) button on any of the available lines to make the character move as many spaces as the ball's number shows. #Reach one of the Centerpiece (目玉) panels to unlock the next Area. It either looks like a chest with a chibi Nazuna bot on it or a flower pot. The number shown along the line shows how many steps it will take to reach the centerpiece or goal. Earning the centerpiece removes itself from the other lines and makes the number shown be the number of steps before the goal. The goal is the end of the line. Your character will pick up every item that she goes through. The things you can expect her to pick up are based on the line she is on. Blue Line: Manyus Red Line: Blums Yellow Line: Ampules and Gifts Green Line: Forge Spirits and Equipment Gacha Seeds Treasure Rally Features Treasure rally special panel.jpg|Special Panel Explanation tr_panel_sp1.png|Move 1 Panel tr_panel_sp2.png|To Next Special Panel In Areas 9-12, a Special Panel (特別マス) appears. Landing on one of these causes a character on some line to move forward automatically. The Special Panel states the line color that the effect applies to and the number of panels they will move. Some Special Panels make some line's character go straight to the next Special Panel. If you roll a "One" in Nazupon twice in a row, you will earn Champagne x1. Use the Champagne to move to the next Special Panel without having to rely on luck from Nazupon. If any character reaches the goal, all of the special panels for that character's line will become Skip Panels. Characters that land on them will move forward another space. Treasure Rally Area Contents Areas one through eight are available during the 1st and 2nd halves of the event. Areas nine through 12 are available only during the 2nd half of the event. Quests The following quests are available during the featured event period. The conditions are only clearable by participating in this event's dungeon. Maps Map currency is Ore. Elementary 1 Intermediate 1 High Class 1 Top Class 1 Elementary 2 Intermediate 2 High Class 2 Top Class 2 2nd Half Bonus Stages These Secret Gardens appear in place of normal SGs for 2nd half event stages. They all share the same name and general appearance. *English: *Japanese: Elementary Bonus Stage Intermediate Bonus Stage High Class Bonus Stage Challenge Dungeons When you beat the Top Class stage of either phase of the event, a Challenge Dungeon is unlocked. You can only play it once. They are a form of Limited Mission. Challenge Dungeon: 1st Half Challenge Dungeon: 2nd Half Stage Efficiency The following table shows how much currency (Ore) you can earn from a stage and its efficiency. Trivia 花嫁の原石 literally means "ore of a bride" or "bride's ore", but implies "a potentially ideal bride". The idea is that ore is imperfect in the same way a new wife may be, but both can reach perfection through refining. The plot of the event plays on this pun as the flower knights strive to determine the qualities of an ideal bride. Meanwhile, they chase down the pest that stole the precious gem which was supposed to be awarded to the person deemed the most bride-like. When the result screen pops up for this event, wedding bells would ring and petals would float downwards. Category:Events